BATTLEFIELD
by Angelbetu
Summary: Life is a battlefield...some wins...some loose... Par kuch log hain...JO HAAR K BHI JEET JAATE HAIN,,,, Only the prospective matter,not life...*DUO STORY*


**Hello friends...How are you all?**

 **Hope you all are fine...**

 **Back with a very old project in fact thought of mine...**

 **Socha tha aisa kuch likhna hai kabi...**

 **Today I am done with it so posting it immediately...**

 **Not posting Strange to Related...as it need to be posted chapter wise and this is a one shot...**

 **Hope you all like it...**

 **Please let me know as I am very excited for dis story...**

 **So straight to the story...**

 **And haan...mere exams bhi start hone wale hain 2nd May se...please wish me all the best...**

 **I want to crack it in first attempt...I need blessings of all my friends...**

 **Thanks a lot...**

 **Now...**

 **Enjoy the story :)**

* * *

 **BATTLEFIELD**

* * *

 **The low pinching sounds scattering all over in that big premises now getting much more audible to the visitor who was having a small smile on his lips which was getting wider and wider with each and every step which was taking him close to HIM.**

 **Ale ye chol ye mela hai...tu wo apna toiee(toy) koon ni thelta.**

 **Mai app..appaa(feeling difficulty in speaking so stretch his words) appaaa toiee thel laaa...(pause and with a jerk) thaaaa...pl bo...na(teary eyed) toot gaya...**

 **Other boy still stubborn: to tu(showing his small fingers in one direction) uchka toiee le le...(holding the small duckling tight to his chest) mai apna naiii dunda...**

 **Few more fresh tears escaped from his eyes making his eyes swelled and nose red where the little toddler harshly wiped off his tears,stood up and move to a corner sobbing slowly while side by side watching his other friends playing with their toys which only made him more sad...**

 **Hey champ!**

 **The small boy look at the direction and soon the small tears and low sobs turn into speedy run of tears and harsh crying after hiding himself in the most loving shell of his life...his elder brother...**

 **Are mera baba...aise bhi koi rota hai kya bhala...accha chlo chup chup...kya ho gaya mere bete ko...**

 **Baiyaaaa...mela toieee toot gaya...koi mu..(speak with much difficulty) muujee thila la naiiii...**

 **Ale itni si baat pe mera Chotu itna ro rha hai...**

 **Chotu loya naiiii...Chotu ko lulaya dia hai(rulaya gaya hai)...**

 **The elder bro hiding his small chubby more close in his chest: kisne rulaya mere baba ko...**

 **Aalot**

 **Aalok ne rulaya...**

 **Chotu nodded his head in yes cutely...which bring a big smile on his brother's lips...accha (wiping his tears face and sweaty forehead) mai use buht dantunga theek...**

 **Chotu adding little more bhi...**

A loud laugh escaped from his mouth followed by fresh tears and at last a bitter cry...

Abhijeet please apne aap ko sambhalo...please Abhijeet...yaar tum...tum aise kroge to (signalling to all the persons sitting here and their in the big hall) hum sabka kya hoga...

Abhijeet without paying attention to any of his statement: Mera Chotu kab aayega...

Meri abi baat hui hai...do ghante aur lagenge abi...

Abhijeet: To tab tak hum airport chl k uska intezaar krte hain na...

The other person stopped him from any further movement: nahi Abhijeet abi nahi chalna hai...(helplessly) please tum itna stress mut lo...(caring tone) tumhari tabyt khrb ho jayegi...mai khud tumhe le kr chlunga airport theek h na...

He barely nodded and the other person took him to the next room and forcefully lie him down on the bed covering him properly with the blanket...

He followed all robotically...his eyes were glued to the ceiling whereas mind was far away from the present...

 **To aap is baar bi muje apne sath nahi le chlenge bhaiya...**

 **Chotu meri majboori hai na beta...tu smjh...tu janta hai na meri job...**

 **Bhaiya pr (crying tone) aapne promise kia tha...apne kaha tha is br diwali pr aap chutti lenge hum sath me diwali celebrate krenge...**

 **Chotu bacche...but he stopped feeling a lump in his throat as he too was feeling sad and guilty seeing full red eyes of his little brother...**

 **He hugged him tightly...Chotu climb up in his lap and he took him outside for sometime with him after taking permission from the headmaster of the boarding school...**

 **The carefree laugh of his small bunny who was taking the ride in giant wheel and was shouting and laughing to the fullest...the laugh was really filling his heart with so much of happiness...he felt that his tears tore his heart in million pieces but his small smile just reshape everything...his little bro was the only world to him...**

Moisture spread all over his eyes wiped out by the person sitting near his head and continuously pressing his head...but his tears seemed to be unstoppable again forming a teary blaze in his vision when another memory hit him...

 **A loud bang and a person fall down badly touching his face on the floor which ruptured his lips...Bhaiya aage nhi krunga...bhaiya please...**

 **But he paused as the firm hand grabbed him from his collars and the other second he was again on the floor due to another tight slap on his face...**

 **As the hand again raised,stopped in mid air seeing the teary scared eyes and injured lips in front of him of his only brother...**

 **He turned his face away and banged his hand hardly on the showpiece which broke down and glass pieces pierced in the hand...**

 **Chotu's eyes gone wide and he got up instantly,run toward his elder whose eyes were searching something in vaccum while face was red in anger,sorrow and guilt...**

 **Chotu ignore all that at once and just hold his bro and made him sit on the nearby couch with support...**

 **He removed the glass pieces from the hand of his bro but to his surprise neither a small hiss of pain escaped from the mouth of his brother...he was sitting like a statue still busy in his search...**

 **Chotu feel curse over himself...why he sipped the damn alcohol due to great insist of his classmates which he knew was wrong as he was just in 12th standard but at that time he was away from right and wrong and just wanna proof something to his silly bastards classmates which resulted in this big blunder done by him...**

 **He slowly wipe the blood, applied antiseptic and covered the wound with local plaster...After been done with his work he pushed aside the first aid box and put his head down in the lap of his bro who slowly started caressing his hairs and after a few minutes which seemed hours for the little bro, the big one speak up...**

 **Chotu**

 **The tone was low but painful,Chotu look up in his eyes where he saw so much of care,love,pain and guilt...the anger was gone now but the hurt was still existing in the eyes of the later...**

 **Bhaiya I am sorry bhaiya...(guilty tone) mai aage se aisa kbi nhi krunga...Sach Bhaiya...please aap...muje maaf kr dijiye aaj aakhri baar...**

 **His brother look at him with lots of love and initiated: Chotu...bacche tu janta hai na...mai kyun tujhpe itni sakhti krta hu...kyu tujhe baat baat pr tokte rhta hun...(cupping his face) mai tujhe kamyab hota dekhna chahta hun...tujhe kaabil hota apne peron pr khada hote dekhna chahta hu...or ye sb cheezein humein humare goal se door krti hn...meri zindagi ka kya bharosa aaj hai kal...(stopped with an angry groan)BHAIYAA...**

Abhijeet slowly hold the hand pressing his head and placed that hand near his heart...

The person sitting near him really controlled over his emotions with difficulty after seeing the condition of his dearest buddy...

He slowly started caressing his hairs with his free hand and side by side wiping the upcoming tears when his vision took him few years back...

 **Bhaiyaaa...ye dekiye maine Abhi Bhaiya k lie ye new watch khareedi hai khud k stipend k paison se...aapne unhe btaya nahi na mera surprise...**

 **He smiled broadly seeing the young champ smiling ear to ear...he first hugged him make him sit...bus aate hi teri badbad shuru ho jati h...nahi btaya tere Abhi bhaiya ko kuch...or bhala meri itni mazal jo mai use kuch bta dun jb mere pyare se chotu ne mana kia hua hai...**

 **Chotu: kya bhaiyaa...(making a pout) ab to mujhe chotu bulana chorein na...ab to mai itta bada ho gaya hun...koi sunega to husta hi rhega mujh pe...**

 **Kon husta rahega bhai mere chotu motu bhai pe...**

 **Lo aa gaya...naam lo or shaitan hazir...**

 **Accha mai tujhe shaitan nzr aata hu...dekh mai bata...**

 **Chotu: cut it cut it...aap dono fir se mut shuru ho jaana...mai itne din baad aaya hun or aap logon ko abi b jhgda krna hai...**

 **Mai kaha krta hu jhgda ye tumare Abhi Bhaiya...jab dekho mere sr pr sawar rhte hain...**

 **Abhijeet was about to defense when stopped by a envelope which had been placed in his hand...**

 **Ye kya hai Chotu...**

 **Chotu ignoring: khud hi aap dekh lijiye mai ander se coffee lekr aata hu and he went inside the kitchen...**

 **Abhijeet opened the envelope confusingly and his heart beat stopped for a second...he was just looking at the paper in front of him without blinking his eyes...**

 **A soft hand placed on his shoulder bring him back where he hugged the person immediately while the person only rub him back with soft hands...**

 **Abhijeet: tujhe pta tha na...**

 **Person: tumhara chotu apne raaz apne bhaiya se pehle or kise btata h...offcourse muje pata tha...**

 **Abhijeet hugging him more tightly: mai aaj buht khush hun yaar buht jada khush...usne...usne mera sapna sach kr dikhaya...jo kaam mai nahi kr paya wo ab wo krega...hai na(asking for assurance) karega na yaar...**

 **Person just wiped his tears after seperating him from himself: haan jroor krega kyu nhi krega aur tumne kabi koi kaam adhoora nahi choda h Abhijeet har kaam ko poora kia hai(Abhijeet smiled with pride while saluted him with Yes Boss)**

 **Person continued in smile: aur ab shakl theek kro apni aise congratulate kroge apne bhai ko Retired Lieutenant Abhijeet Srivastava...**

 **Abhijeet: Retired nhi yr Grounded due to lame leg...**

 **Abhijeet/Bhaiyaa...the angry groans of his friend and bro bring him back and he feel pitty on himself after realising what he said as his friend now just move away in total off mood while his bro again move inside the kitchen...**

 **Abhijeet sighed and first move toward his champ who was an easy task to melt down rather than his friend who was a complete angry bird...**

 **Hey chotu...**

 **Muje aapse baat nhi krni hai**

 **Pr mujhe to mere chotu se baat krni hai...**

 **Aapko kyun baat krni hai mujhse...aap to bus kehte rahiye jo apke dil me aaye...hum se,humari feelings se frk kya pdta hai aapko...**

 **Abhijeet feels sad as he had completely spoiled the mood of both his brothers with silly talks...**

 **He took a deep sigh and then embraced his chotu after putting his one hand around his shoulder and says itni khushi k mauke pr koi aise udaas hota h kya...bhai maine to socha tha khoob badi party hogi chotu k lie,shopping or bhi na jane kya kya...pr ab to chotu apne bhaiya se baat nhi krega to phir ye sab cancel...**

 **Chotu smiled shyly: bhaiya phir mujhe lollypop dika kr blackmail kr rhe hn na aap...**

 **Abhijeet laughed wholeheartly and cupped his brother's face in his hands...mai aaj buht khush hu buht jada khush aaj papa maa ko buht fakr hoga tum pe...tumne wo sb kr k dika dia jo maine chaha tha...**

 **Sach na Bhai...his little bro asked impatiently and innocently...**

 **Abhi said while patting his cheeks: Jee chote sahab bilkul sach...**

 **Both hugged each other where in that hug Abhi's eyes met with other pair of eyes who assured him in smile...**

Precious drops fell down from the eyes of the person sitting beside Abhi who was in deep sleep now...

Kitna khush tha Abhi,kitne khush the hum sab...achanak se ye sab...Kyu aakhir humesha Abhi k sath hi kyun pehle uske maa baap aur ab ye...

His thoughts intervened due to a phone call...Haan Sooraj...accha theek hai hum log pohnchte hn...haan mai Abhi ko lekr ata hun...tum wahan pr please sab sambhal lena...Ambulance wagairh pehle se bulwa lena...haan ok ok theek hai...hum aa rahe hn...

Daya disconnected the call,took a deep sigh and focused on Abhijeet...

Abhijeet chalo utho,hey Abhi

Abhijeet woke up with a jerk...Chotu aa gaya kya...

Daya painfully: haan bus aane hi wala hai...chalo hume airport chlna hai...

Abhijeet instantly got up wore his flats and move without looking once at his friend...

He settled in the car already waiting outside the house and then realised that his friend is not with him...

He was about to call after coming outside the car when two hands supported him as his leg was aching due to his quick moves and he was shambling a bit after coming out from the car...

Aa gaya mai...aur please tum aram se chalo...chalo betho ab ander...

Abhijeet settle again quietly while his friend put his leg on his own slowly removed the joint of the prosthetic leg in order to loose it from the main cut and started applying gel on the aching part while Abhi silently placed his head on his shoulder glancing away in the vaccum...

 **Aaj mai buht buht khush hun yaar... .pata h poore saat mahine baad ja raha hun ghr...ab tak maine apne Chotu ko dekha tak nahi hai...**

 **Haan wo sab to theek h Abhijeet...yaar pr...deko muje thoda ajeeb lg rha hai...mtlb aise mujhe kyu sath le ja rhe ho...**

 **Abhijeet making a face: kyun dost dost k sath nhi jate kya...**

 **Are bilkul jate hn pr tumhare ghr ka itna bada function hai...tum itne time baad sbse miloge aise me mera kya kaam...**

 **Abhijeet pulling out clothes from his bag dissapointing the other person who stopped him and again stuffed the clothes in his bag...accha bhai ab mood but bigado...chal to raha hun na mai...tumhara kaha koi kabi taal saka h Lieutenant Commander Abhijeet Srivastava...**

 **An alert Voice just stopped him: Stop talking Major Daya...(moving ahead toward the door)just follow me...**

 **Abhijeet k bacche ruk...but he slipped out easily from the claws of his friend with a big laugh...**

...  
...

 **Yaar Daya kuch ghabrahat si ho rahi hai...**

 **Daya keeping hand on his shoulder: tum buht din baad aaye ho na aur wo b surprise visit...5 month se posting ki wajh se tumhari baat b kahan hui hai...**

 **Abhijeet: haan ye to hai or fr nanha mehman b to aa chuka hai...Pata hai...ab to 1 saal ka ho chuka hoga jab maine dekha ta to ek jhalak dek paya tha fir Delhi jana pd gya tha aur Maa Nasik chali gyi thi apne Maa k ghr... Fir do mahine baad mai Mumbai wapas aaya...Maa tab b wahin thi...Mai Papa ka kaam kaaj dekta raha or fr ye posting aa gayi...finally ab apne Chutke se milne ka mauka milega...**

 **Daya smiled but Abhijeet caught the dark shades on his face...**

 **This time he placed hand on his shoulder as he knew now his friend need him...Mai hun naa...aur ab to Papa or Maa bhi...(smilingly) Chotu bhi...**

 **Daya nodded in tears as he was an orphan from his childhood...he was totally unaware about the word FAMILY and that is why he was resistant to come up with Abhijeet but Abhijeet is Abhijeet...**

 **Ye yahan itni bheed kyu hai Abhi...ye tumhara ghr b yahin kahin hai na...**

 **Abhi serious tone: Daya wo mera hi ghr hai...**

 **Daya: to itni bheed...**

 **Abhi wiping sweat drops from his head as his inner alarm was buzzing just move toward his house with fast footsteps while Daya too become tensed so hurridely paid the fare of Taxi and move behind Abhijeet...**

 **Ye sab...Abdul Chacha...kya ho rha hai yahan...police ki gadiyan b hain bahar...(asking again)kuch ho gaya hai kya...**

 **Abhijeet beta...**

 **Abhi: haan Chacha btaiye...kya hua hai...aunty jee aap...aap to btaiye...(impatiently) are koi kuch bolta kyu nahi...**

 **Daya joined him after few minutes after having a talk with the inspector in charge their...he took Abhijeet aside while Abhijeet was struggling to move inside but the way was sealed with by police...**

 **Abhijeet please shant ho jao...meri baat suno...**

 **Abhijeet: yaar ye log kuch bta hi nahi rhe...police yahan kya kr rhi hai...Maa Papa kahan hain...Daya kya ho rha h ye sb...**

 **Daya in strict tone: meri baat suno Abhijeet just listen for a second for God sake...**

 **Abhijeet quiet but still worried...**

 **Daya with shambling words...Yesterday night somebody...some...**

 **Abhijeet in anger: Daya just say it...**

 **Daya after having a deep sigh: somebody killed uncle...(paused and then in breaking words) and Maa...**

 **Abhijeet stunned at his place and Daya hugged him tightly whose bag fall down from his shoulder and slowly he too shifted his weight on his buddy's chest...**

 **Abhijeet Abhijeet...o my god Abhii speak up...open your eyes...yaar Abhijeet...**

 **He called near ones for help and they shifted Abhijeet to his room after taking permission from Inspector while Daya immediately called a Doctor after taking contact from neighbours...**

..

...

...

 **Ye lijiye...**

 **Daya in tention: ye..ye baby...**

 **Lady constable: jee...actually inki Maa inhe garden me ghuma rahi thin...shayad firing ki awaz sun kr wo ander aayin or ye baby bahr garden me hi reh gye...un intruders ko shayad pata nhi chala inke hone ka islie hi inki jaan bach gayi...aap sambhaliye inhe...**

 **Daya hold in his lap the little baby who was crying badly seeing so much rush...Daya shake him in order to stop his crying and to his surprise the baby stopped seeing the new gentle soft face of the gentle giant which crepted a small smile on Daya's lips while his lips poured a word: Chotu...**

...  
...

 **Daya mujhe nahi rehna hai yaar yahan...mujhe Maa Papa k paas le chal please...(crying bitterly begging like a kid) Mumma k paas jaana h Daya...**

 **Daya was unable to tackle with his emotions seeing the condition of his most dearest friend...**

 **He hugged him: Abhiii ssshhhh keep quiet...tum ek army officer ho Abhijeet...u can't be so weak...tum humare battalion k best officer ho...patting his shoulders...You can't break like this...hmmmm**

 **Abhi somehow overcoming his tears hold Daya's hand in his fist: I have to do a lot for Mumma Papa...wo itni jaldi muje chod k chale gye...Papa retired Acp the CID mein...unhi k kisi...**

 **Daya: haan unhi k kisi dushman ka kaam hai...fikr mut kro unki team buht jald un logo ka pata laga legi...meri baat ho gayi hai...(lovingly) aur dekho wo tumhare lie kitna pyara tohfa bhi chod gye hain...**

 **Abhi looked at him innocently while Daya hand over a creamy red toddler in his hand with care whose eyes sparkles after seeiing his small bro in his hand...**

 **Abhijeet in tears: Daya ye bilkul Maa jesa hai...**

Daya closed his eyes and let his tears fall down...

Abhijeet took off his head from his shoulder after realising the wetness and stoppage in the movement of those soft pores on his injured leg...

He wiped his tears while Daya opened his eyes hurriedly recognising the touch...

Abhi

Abhijeet look at him with painful eyes which Daya really can't bear so he again put his head back on his shoulder forcefully...

Daya sir hum log pohnch gye...

Daya nodded and jerked Abhijeet a bit who was awaken but not ready to open his eyes to face the hard reality so buried his head in Daya's shoulder...

Daya was feeling helpless...Abhi chalo Chotu sirf tumhara intezaar kr rha hai...

Abhijeet looked at him with teary eyes while Daya continued looking directly in his eyes hume use or intezaar nahi krwana chiye...

Abhijeet nodded and Daya took him out with support as he had completely detached the prosthetic leg from Abhi's injured leg so that he will feel less pain at least physically...

 **Hello Commander...can u hear me...Commander Beezo(A/n:code name used by army officers for their team mates) can u hear me...damn it...**

 **Rashid whats going on Abhijeet se baat kyu nhi ho pa rahi hai...**

 **Rashid: Daya sir Abhijeet sir humare sath hi the pr achanak junglon k ander wale hisson pr kuch hulchul mehsoos hui...Abhijeet sir Rajat or Sachin ko lekr us or gye the...uske baad se non-traceable hn teeno hi...**

 **Rajat or Sachin to aaj subh wapas aa gaye...pr Abhijeet sir unse alg ho gye the chlte hue...un dono ko nahin pata wo kahan hain...**

 **Daya in extreme anger: what do you mean by Nahi Pata...you know how much Abhijeet is important for us...how much he...**

 **Major Daya first of all its Commander Abhijeet sir...at least apne subordinates ka samne you can call him with some dignity...and (adding sarcastically) I know how much Abhijeet is important mainly to you...afterall you two are the Sholay pairs here...**

 **Daya fuming in anger first greeted him with due respect and then answered in the same pinching tone: sir every soldier is important for us...its not only about Abhijeet...agar desh ki suraksha ki jimmedari hum sainiko ki hai to humare sathiyo ki suraksha ki jimmedari bhi hum sab ki hi hai...I will go and fetch him suo moto...**

 **Senior: Major Daya...their is no such order passed till now...you can't go leaving your post...**

 **Daya: sir I am using the power of emergency action(AN: Totally imaginary. I am unaware about the powers of the post in particular so molding the story as per my need)I will give you a written consent too...Captain Rashid please come with me for a while...Looking at his senior and saluting him with complete respect and formality,he leave...**

 **After hours of fetching and hiding Daya and Rashid able to track Abhijeet...he was lying unconscious down a cliff but luckily stucked in a big stone so just lying between the stone and the valley prevent him from falling down the cliff...**

 **Rashid give me the rope...**

 **Rashid make a quick move and took out a metal wired rope along with a lock...**

 **Daya tied the cable around his waist handed over one end to Rashid and slowly moved down...**

 **He pick up Abhijeet carry him on his shoulders and slowly came up well supported by Rashid at the other end...**

 **Daya with care lie Abhijeet down and firstly checked his pulse...**

 **Pulse buht dheemi chal rahi hai...**

 **Sir Abhijeet sir k pair pr goli lagi hai...**

 **Daya looked at the leg which was bleeding profusely...the pant at that place become black till now due to heavy bleeding...**

 **Rashid call first aid now...till then he tored the pant and when he look at the wound he gulped down due to fear...**

 **Sir they are coming...**

 **No Rashid not much time...I think we have already lost it...**

 **Rashid in shock: Daya sir...**

 **Daya controlling over his tears tore the pant more and ordered Rashid to heat a knife...**

 **Daya checked the heat level and close his eyes to gain some courage look at the face of Abhijeet for once...his hands were trembling...Rashid placed hand on his shoulders...Daya took another deep breathe and just pierce the knife in the flesh and bullet was out in another two minutes followed by a painful scream by unconscious Abhijeet...**

 **Daya hurriedly bandage it with available local plaster and injected some drug to ease the pain bore by Abhijeet...**

...

...

...

 **Major...aapka shk sahi nikla...poore leg me jeher fail chuka hai...unki jaan bachane k lie hume unka pair kaatna hi hoga...**

 **Daya who was standing facing his back toward the doctor just bite his finger between his teeths to control his cry...**

 **Somehow he controlled himself and turn toward doctor...Doctor kya or koi raasta nahi hai...aap...Abhijeet ek army officer hai...uska pair agar...please try and understand...department use ground kr dega...**

 **Major aap dekh hi rhe hain unki condition...or is baat ka to apko b shk tha naa...please think practically or jo b faisla lena h jaldi lijiye...we have to operate within one hour...**

 **Daya heaved a big sigh...he came inside Abhi's room...**

 **He caressed his injured leg which was now covered with proper plasters but still has red patches...**

 **He grab his hand in his own and keep looking at him like talking to him from heart...**

 **Daya pov: Ye kesi uljhan me fusa dia yaar mujhe...mai keise ye faisla kr skta hun...wo b tumhare lie...mai janta hu tumhare lie tumhari duty...humari ye life kitni important hai...mai kya krun Abhijeet mujhe kuch smjh nahi aa raha...Chotu wo...wo smjhega kya is baat ko kabi...wo to muje mujrim smjhega...mai bacha nahi paya uske bhai ka pair...main kis huk se permit karun Abhi...**

 **He felt tingling sensation in Abhi's fingers and slowly those fingers griped lightly his hand...**

 **Tears fall down from Daya's eyes and a wet smile crept on his lips... he keep looking at his best friend like that only for how much time he himself don't know...**

 **He came out with a pressure on his back...**

 **Daya sir are you ready now...**

 **Daya composing himself glancing at Abhi's injured leg nodded his head in yes once more gripping Abhijeet loose grip tightly: Abhijeet is ready now...**

Abhijeet sambhalke...are you ok...ruko mai tumhari walking stick lekr aata hu...

Abhijeet stopped him with: tum ho na

Daya gave him a dissapointed glance as his friend always teased him being a walking stick for him and yes Daya is...he just behave like a non-living thing when Abhi was at his side...either its a regular walk,part of his medical therapies or anytime else...Daya is always their,just beside him and especially after when their little bro left for his posting in Indian Army...

Daya again look at Abhijeet who was gripping his shoulder very tightly and walking easily...few flashes covered his mind once again...

 **Daya mai theek hoon...ab to mil gaya hoon...ab ye muh kyu latka rkkha hai...pata h unse goli khane k baad bhi unki chupi hui chawni(Hiding place) dhoond li h maine...hum dono sath hi chalenge...theek hai na Daya...**

 **Daya nodded barely while Abhi again exclaimed in tease: aisa weisa smjha tha kya unhone muje...Buht jaan h mere pairon mein and he was about to pat his thigh but become shocked as he can't feel his leg...**

 **Daya can't see more so he turned his face to other side to let his tears flow down to his cheeks while Abhijeet was still busy to track his leg...**

 **Daya anesthesia dia hai kya...yaar mai hila nahi paa raha apna pair...(fear overcomed Abhijeet when he saw Daya's crying face)...Daya...he got up in rush and was shocked to realise the emptiness beneath his leg...**

 **Daya ye...ye kya**

 **Daya hold him from his waist and lay him down forcefully...Abhijeet...please shant ho jao...(pleading)Abhi pls Boss...**

 **Till then doctors also entered inside his room...**

 **Doctor totally unaware about the latest ask in caring tone:Lieutenant ab aap keisa feel kr rhe hain...**

 **Abhijeet shouting at the top of his voice: apki himmat kese hui mera pair kaatne ki...how dare you...**

 **Doctor still in the same composed tone: aapki jaan bachane k lie ye jroori tha...kareeban poora ek din ho gaya tha apko goli lage hue...jeher failta ja rha tha...humare paas or koi rasta nahi tha apki jaan bachane k lie...**

 **Abhijeet fuming in anger and helplessness: to kya ho jata mr jata mai...yahi na kum se kum duty pe shaheed ho jata...yun apahich to na hota...zindagi bhr ka mohtaaz bnane se accha tha mar jane dete mujhe...kiski izaazat se apne ye kia mere sath...who are you to decide? Doctor hain koi bhagwan to nahi...meri family to nahi...who the hell...**

 **Daya intervened seeing Abhijeet getting more and more hyper: Abhijeet that was me...**

 **Abhijeet rolled his red eyes toward the main culprit...while Daya continued: maine sign kia tha tumhara indemnity bond...Doctors ne ye sb meri mrzi se kia...**

 **Abhijeet look at him in extreme anger and hit a punch on his chest...Daya without paying any attention come near him and hold his hand but Abhijeet again pushed him...(tears are rolling down from his eyes now)**

 **Daya felt extreme pain seeing the helplessness of Abhijeet so just lean to hug him but again receive few punches and pushes from the later...**

 **Daya signalled doctors to leave then alone and he forcefully after their departure enclose Abhi in his secured shell...**

 **Abhijeet keep on punching his back but slowly surrendered and started crying with voice: kyu kia tune aisa Daya...mr jane dia hota mujhe...mai ab kabhi post pr nahi ja paunga...kabi dushmano ka samna nahi kr paunga...mai...mai bekar ho gaya Daya...is sb se accha tha ki mai mr jata...(seperating himself)tu...tu janta hai na...mai mai aise nhi jee paunga yaar...tu to mujhe sbse acchi trh janta hai...fir kyu kia mere sath aisa...(again pushing Daya) kyu kia bol...**

 **Daya hold his hand in his own: mai keise jaane deta tumhe Abhi...tum hi to mera eklauta rishta ho...keise khud se door kr deta tumhe...haan ek baar dil kia ki jaane dun tumhe...janta tha...tum apne aap ko is haalat me bardasht nhi kr paoge...us pal bus ek naam aaya mere jehen mein...Chotu...tum chale jate to uska kya hota...kismat ne uske maa baap tab us se cheen lie the jab wo ek nanhi si jaan tha...uska sb kuch to tum ho na Abhi...uski Maa uske Pita...Bhai...dost...uski to dunia tumhare ird gird ghoomti h na...mai keise tumhe us se door kr deta...**

 **Abhijeet: tum the na Daya...tum sambhal lete use...mai jaanta hun...(sobbing)mujhe aise nahi jeena yaar...**

 **Daya: Abhi jindagi me koi kabi kisi ki jagh nahi le skta...na mai tumhari le skta tha...na koi aur...(wet tone) aur kese jane deta tumhe meri dunia b to tumhare ird gird ghoomti h na...hum dono akele pd jaate...(questioning)kaun kise sambhalta? hum dono to bikhar jaate Abhi...**

 **Abhijeet looked at him and saw complete wet face of his most precious relation...he hugged him and Daya burst out in tears hugging him very tightly to reduce the fear of loosing his Abhi...**

 **Daya in hugging posture: tum chinta mut kro...mai hun na...tumhe kabi mehsoos nhi hone dunga ki tumse tumhara koi ang chin gaya hai...mai tumhara bazu hath sahara sab banunga...tum bus chinta mut kro Abhi...mai hun naa...**

 **After that Abhi was grounded due to disability and Daya took a volutary retirement after gaining the post of Lieutinent as this was Abhi's dream to see him on that position so he accepted his buddy's post and after working for two years retired himself voluntarily to take complete care of his buddy as now their Chotu too went to serve his nation like his brothers...**

 **Daya kya jroorat thi tujhe volunyary retirement lene ki...mai akele sb manage nahi kr skta kya...ek sipahi ki duty uski akhri saans tk chlti h wo to sarkar hume retirement de deti h nahi to...**

 **Daya in smile: nahi to aap to 70 saal ki umr me b bandook lekr pohnch jayein or ek do ko to yun uda den. Mr Sharp shooter...**

 **Daya's smile became broader as Abhi threw a fiery look on him while his little bro laughed loudly...**

 **Abhijeet: badi husi aa rahi h Chote sahab ko...Daya bhaiya ko dekh kr khushi se jo foole nahi samate sahab...ek demand poori krne wala,dant se bachane wala jo mil jata hai...**

 **Chotu hugging Daya from back who caress his hairs softly: haan ye to h...mere Daya bhaiya mujhe dant se jroor bachate hn...accha hua Daya bhaiya aapne permanent chutti le li...ab muje ko tention nhi...posting pr rehte hue Abho bhaiya ki bohot tention hoti thi mujhe...**

 **Abhijeet stamped his feet on ground: haan apahich ho gaya hun na...sabka sahara lene k lie majboor hoon...**

 **Daya look at him for few seconds and than left the room...**

 **Chotu in anger while his head was down as he can't show his anger glancing directly in his brothers eyes: Bhaiya aap kyu humesha Daya bhai kk hurt kr dete hain...wo apki fikr krte hain...aapko mohabbat krte hain...aap kyu humesha is trh ki batein krte hain...apko bus apni parwah hai...**

 **Abhijeet yelled: Jeet**

 **The little bro shivered a bit but managed and continued in low tone: haan bhaiya...aapko bus apki parwah hai...aap ye nhi dekte unhe apki kitni jroorat hai...hum sab ne kabi b aapko is hawale se kuch b kaha hai...hum sb khud kitni takleef mein hain us haadse ke baad se aapko pata hai?...dekha tha na aapne yahan ghr akr jab Daya bhai ne mujhe sab btaya tha...mujhse lipat k raat bhr roye the wo...aur agr wo apke lie b retirement lekr aaye hn to burai kya hai...wo apke sath rhna chahte hain...aap shyd nahi rhna chahte unke sath...(looking up now) keh dijiye unhe...unhe bura nahi lgta apki baaton se chale b jayenge wo...**

 **Abhijeet looked at him with ashamed eyes and Chotu too left the place and finally the house to give some space to his brothers...**

 **Abhijeet sighed and moved towards Daya's room. He was standing at the windowpane...**

 **Abhi placed hand on Daya's shoulder...**

 **Daya without turning forwarded a letter towards Abhijeet...**

 **Abhijeet saw the envelope...it was of very old paper and also have few particles of dirt**

 **Abhi: ye kya hai Daya...**

 **Daya choosed to keep silent**

 **Abhijeet opened the envelope and felt a lump in his throat after reading it**

 **Dayaa...ye**

 **Daya turned toward him...his eyes were moist...he grab the envelope and said: Muje orphanage me kisne choda iska b koi record nhi h Abhijeet...Maa Baap deko dono jgh Unknown likha hai...**  
 **Guardian mein Raghuvendar Sir ka naam hai pr ab wo b is dunia me nahin hain...ye jo mera naam hai na...DAYA...ye bhi pata nahi kahan se or keise mila hai mujhe...mera apna kuch b nhi tha is dunia mein...fir tum mile...Chotu mila...**  
 **sach kahun to ab family k na hone ka ehsaas nahi hota...Main janta hun tumhari is halat ka zimmedar main hu...shyd tumhari jaan nahi bachani chiye thi...tumhe is trh jeene pr majboor nahi hona pdta...pr mai kya krta(gloomy tone) mai tumhe jane nhi de skta tha...fir se anaath...**

 **His words left incomplete as he was already hidden in the smooth shell of the most protective embrace**

Daya sir is trf aaiye...plane bus land krne wala hai...aap logon ko permission hai ander jaane ki...

Abhijeet getting impatient like he doesn't want to go inside...he was almost dragged by Daya as he was well aware about the mental approach of his buddy...

Plane landed finally and HE came out along with three four persons with their support...

Abhijeet was glued at his place while Daya just want to run from their as he was not able to see his little small brat like this...

Daya and Abhijeet with support of Daya touched HIM and three of them with the other persons came out...HE was taken into ambulance and Daya Abhijeet too joined him in the ambulance and slowly their journey continued...

Daya was feeling fear as Abhijeet was totally silent and just looking at his brother with fixed eyes...

Ambulance started in front of their home and they took their brother inside...

Officers now also supported by Daya as Abhijeet is already sitting inside the home, with support bring the Indian Flag wrapped coffin, placed it in the mid of the hall...

Daya supported Abhijeet and made him sit near their bro...

Abhijeet was still silent...he was motionless from the moment he saw that coffin...

Daya signalled all to excuse them for sometime...

Officers and Neighbours give some encouraging pats to and glances to both of them and left the main hall,depositing themselves in guest room and some in Daya's room being served by Servants now...

Daya slowly removed the flag with full respect and placed it properly on table...he opened the coffin but instantly felt a tight grip on his shoulder...Daya turned and saw one pair of teary eyes pleading him for something...

Abhi nodded his head in no gripping Daya's hand tightly...

Daya in wet tone: Abhi krna to pdega na...

Abhi in helpless tone and in extreme pain: nahi mujhse nahi dekha jayega...wo mera nanha sa baccha...mujhse nahi hoga Daya...

Daya again got engrossed in his previous work completely ignoring Abhi who ead trying hard to stop Daya by any mean who efforts stopped after seeing the face in front of him...

The face was still calm and composed having so much innocence having few bruises...his hairs were burnt as he was a victim of the blast of powerful hand grenade which costs his life in the surgical strike held two days before on Bagha Border(A/n: based on complete writer's imagination)...

Abhijeet slowly shifted himself on floor as he was not using his prosthetic leg so can't stood up on an immediate basis so just shift and held the face of his little champ in his hand while Daya now crying silently holding hand of their champ...

 **Captain Jeet Daya Srivastava,reporting sir**

 **Both brothers turned on the sharp tone of an officer of Indian Army and saw their small brat standing in front of them in his proper uniform saluting them, where Daya was really amused listening the small change in the name**

 **Abhijeet went near him,cupped his face and stamped a soft kiss on his forehead accepted by smaller one with big smile and glowing face**

 **Sahab tapasya se bahar aa jaiye...apka bhai aaya h mil b lo ab**

 **Daya came out of his trance but still was in someother world...**

 **Jeet come near him with small steps and showed him his army batch having his name as JEET DAYA SRIVASTAVA...**

 **Daya asked quietly: iski kya jroorat thi bacche**

 **Jeet looking from down to the face of Daya as his head was down due to hus teary eyes...said in a cute tone,mujhe mere dono bhaiya humesha mere aas paas chiye...to naam me partiality keise kr skta tha mai**

 **One small pearl of tear escaped from Daya's eyes while Jeet continued ignoring it: ab Abhi Bhaiya ka ansh to aapne mujhe bachpan me hi de dia tha apka ansh maine khud le lia...**

 **Maine sahi kia na Bhai**

 **Daya pulled him in a tight hug otherwise he will loose himself in front of his small brat which he really don't want to...**

 **Abhi well noticed the actions of Daya so joined those two in a jolly tone: mujhe bhool gye kya and he too hugged both his pals wiping Daya's tears silently who was having a wet smile on his lips which so much happiness and love on his face**

Daya hold his champ's hand tightly near his heart while Abhijeet was just engaged in caressing his hairs...

...

Funeral rituals are going on and at last JEET was again honoured with his army dress and his lifeless body was wrapped in Indian National Flag by his brothers as both of them were an immortal part of Indian Defence so they were been given this right...

After performing all the rituals Daya opened the door...One by one friends and knowns of Duo as well as friends of JEET came inside and give their last blessings to their champ...

Daya after not seeing Abhijeet near him ran his eyes through the whole room and find him going inside a room taking wall support...he was struggling to move but was still moving...

Daya hurriedly made his way towards Abhijeet and Abhijeet without any pause hold him and both moved inside a room...

Daya nd Abhijeet both sat down...their was a conplete silence in the room as nobody was unable to understand what to talk and what to do now...

Abhijeet breaks the deadlock with: Daya muje mera leg laga do...abi jana hoga na...

Daya nodded and picked a gel and Abhijeets prosthetic leg...he first gently massage his ailing body part and then smoothly attached that prosthetic leg to him as he was habitual of doing it...

Abhijeet: Daya mai keise chod k aaun use...mai...(shambling words)mai use jaane nahi dena chahta...itni choti umr me wo hum sab ko chod k chala gaya...Daya mai...mai bardasht nahi kr paa rhaa ye sab...dekha na kitni chot aayi h use...tum...tum to uski chodi si kharoch me tadap uth te te..tum keise use...is is ghr se door hum keise bhej skte hn use...

Daya knelt down in front of Abhijeet and hold his hand in his own...Abhi hum kaun hote hain use kahin bhi bhejne wale...use jahan jana tha wo chal gaya Abhi...(tears fall down from his eyes) Abhi uska humara sath bus yahin tak tha shayd...(showing his hands to Abhi) in ...in haathon se khilaya tha use...(smiling in his own) yaad hai tumhe jab wo doodh nahi peeta tha roya krta tha...Maa chiye hoti thi na use...tab keise mere lipat jata tha...mere seene me na jane keisa sukoon milta tha use...

Abhi continued or jab chot lag jati thi to mere paas aakr sota tha...ki raat ko dard hoga to wo kise bulayega...

Daya cutting with a chuckle: or tum to itne khadoos the ki...bichare ko kitna mara tha us din...ab uske doston ne use sharab pilayi...uski kya ghalti...pr nahi...tum to bus shuru ho jate ho...mere ghr aate hi keise muh chupa rha tha ki uske hothon pr lagi wo chot na dekh lun mai...

Abhi: aur tu kya kum lada tha mujhse...teen din tak saans b nhi li thi mere samne baat krn to door ki baat hai...

Daya: to tumne kaam hi aise kie the...aise koi maarta h kya...chota sa to tha wo...bachpan mein hr janmashtmi me Krishna bnta tha...(glancing at a photo on the wall in which Duo were standing with a small Krishna in their hands) kitna pyara lgta tha humara JEET...

Abhi: haan or naam b to tune dia tha...JEET...hr jung jeet gya wo bus hum haar gaye Daya...

Both buddiess hugged each other tightly crying at the top of their voices as the loss they are boring will never be refunded...They were shedding tears on each others shoulder to gain some strength to let their relation go away from them for forever...

Finally all the rituals end up and Duo took their pride,their little small brat toward the last journey of his life...

Daya Abhijeet...Jeet ko mukhagni kon dega tum dono me se...Pandit Jee bula rahe hain...asked a casual friend of Duos...

Daya: Haan...wo Abhijee...

Cut in mid by Abhijeet: Hum dono hi denge Gautam...mujhme akele itni himmat nahi hai...(looking at Daya) aur fir Chotu to kahin b apne dono bhaiyon k bina nahi jata na...(meaningfully)khaas kr apne Daya Bhaiya k bina...

Daya nodded his head in yes...

Duo moved toward the wooden stack and both together perform the last ritual of their Chotu,allowing him to move away from this world peacefully...

...

...

...

Abhijeet jaldi se tayyar ho jao...coming inside in rush...are tum abi tk aise hi baithe ye book pdh rahe ho...(angrily) Hume aadhe ghante me nikalana hai Abhi...

Abhi stubbornly: maine keh dia hai Daya...mai nahi jaunga...matlab nahi jaunga...

Daya: ye kya hai Abhi...aaj Chotu ko medal milne wala hai...uska aakhri medal aur tum jid kr rhe ho nahi jane ki...

Abhijeet shouting and now standing with table support: nahi chiye muje koi medal...wo medal kya mere bhai ko wapas le aayega...us medal ki wajh se jaan gayi mere bhai ki...(chewing tone)medal ceremony k baad party bhi rkkhi hai...(sarcastically)jashn mana rahe hain sab mere bhai ki shahadat ka(death for nation)...aur mai wahan shareek hone jaun...

Mai nahi jaunga aur hargiz nahi jaunga...

 _ **KHAMOSH HAI JO YE WO SADA HAI**_

 _ **WO JO NAHIN HAI WO KEH RAHA HAI**_

Daya come near him with small steps make him again sit on the bed as he can see the struggle of Abhijeet in standing abd ...keisi baatein kr rhe ho Boss aaj tum...hum b to usi trail ka hissa hain na...maan lo wo goli tumhare pair ki jgh tumare seene me lgti...tb to tum b hume chod k chle jaate...pr wo goli khane se pehle kya tum ye sochte ki uske aage hum dono ka kya hoga...nahi tum bus ye sochte ki kitna fakr hoga hum dono ko tum pr...ki tumne apne desh k lie jaan di hai...Abhi tum...tum keise is trh ki baat soch b skte ho...

Abhijeet angrily again stood up: Daya tum rehne do...ye saari baatein maine b suni hain or maanta aaya hun pr aakhir mila kya is desh ki seva se hume...mujhe kya mila...mere maa baap chale gye mera pair chala gaya...apahiz ho gaya mai...or ab...ab mera bhai chin gya mujhse...bus yahi dekhma baaki tha apni zindagi mein...kuch nahi rkka is duty mein...

 ** _SAATHIYON TUMKO MILEEEE_**

 ** _JEET HI JEET SADAAAA_**

Daya too in anger: hold on Commander...You can't say anything about my nation...my duty...(strict tone) kya mila haan...ye tum jaan na chahte ho...

Aao dikhata hu...he made him sit attached tge prosthetic leg forcefully and took Abhijeet to their study room...

He took him in front of showcase...dekh rahe ho ye medals ye tumhare papa k medals hain...30 saal apni duty poori immandaari se nibhayi h unhone...us baat ka saboot hain ye...inhe dekh kr tumhe fakr hota h apne pita pr ya fir unsiyat hoti h ki kyu unhone ye sb kia...

 ** _BUS ITNA YAAD RAHEEE_**

 ** _EK SAATHI AUR BHI THAAAA_**

He again dragged him to a showcase which was of Jeet: ye...ye sab humare nanhe se bacche ki nishaniyan hain...us ped(tree) k fal (fruit) hain,jise tumne maine hum dono ne apne hathon se seecha hai aur aaj tumhe ye sab bemana lg rha hai...

Ye (signalling to another showcase)ye mere bhai k jeet ki nishaniyan...inhe dekh kr fakr hota h mujhe,khushi hoti hai...aur wo khushi tumhari is haalat k dukh se kayi jada aur kayi keemti hai...

 ** _KAL PARBATON PE KAHIN_**

 ** _BARSI THI JAB GOLIYAAN_**

Abhi kya mila kya khoya iska hisab lagane baithoge to umr nikl jayegi...jo apne paas hai...jo apne hume de kr gye hn uski raunak ko mehsoos kro...(cupping his face in his hands) mera Abhi to aisa nhi tha...mujhe mera Abhi de do yaar...

Abhijeet bow his head down and hold Daya's hand tightly like regaining his strength to fight again in the battle of life...(a short silence prevails between them) and Abhijeet finally speak up:chal mere kapde nikal de...aaj teri pasand ka suit pehn kr jaunga...

Daya smiled broadly and thanked him from eyes...

 ** _HUM LOG THE SAATH MEIN_**

 ** _AUR HAUSLE THE JAWAN_**

Both went to the party together and Abhijeet received the medal which was announced with great honour in the name of Lt. Captain Jeet Daya Srivastava...

Daya clapped in tears and a face came in front of his eyes...

 ** _AB TAK CHATTANO PE HAI_**

 ** _APNE LAHU K NISHAAN_**

 **Daya ye to kitna chota hai...Daya kya mai iska khayal sahi se rkh paunga**

 **Daya: bilkul rkh paoge...kyu nahi rkh paoge...lekin pehle filhaal iska naam rkhna hai**

 **Abhijeet: haan mai b yahi soch rha tha...pata nahi Maa Papa ne kuch naam socha tha ya nahi...(in question)kya naam rkhein iska...mai soch rha hun Daya hi rkh dun...bilkul tumhare jesa hoga ye fr**

 **Daya: JEET...Abhijeet turned toward him...iska naam JEET rekhein kya Abhi...hum dono ka JEET, asked Daya in smile**

 **Abhijeet just smiled back at him and nodded his head in yes while the little toddler too jumped in his lap**

A voice peeked from somewhere puzzled Daya: **I love you Daya Bhai**

 _ **SAATHI MUBARAK TUMHEIN**_

 _ **YE JASHN HO JEET KAAAA**_

While at the same time Abhi felt something around him when he was coming down from the stage after taking the medal which he can't explain in words but can only feel...

His lips voiced a word: Chotu and his leg trembled...he disbalanced but immediately hold by a strong grip which is always around him in shape of his buddy...Both smiled and their eyes communicate the feel of the prescence of their lost relation while a person miles away from them smiled in eternity saying **I love you too Abhi Bhaiya**

 _ **BUS ITNA YAAD RAHE**_

 _ **EK SAATHI AUR BHI THAAAAA!**_

Abhijeet smiled in satisfaction and Duo moved toward their seats with so much strength and peace, again ready to survive in the battle of life!

* * *

 **To kesi rahi...  
**

 **Batiyega jaroor...**

 **Chaliye abhi k lie Bye bye...**

 **Milungi ab 8rth May 2018 ko,,,,**

 **Kahan...?**

 **Yahan..isi jagah...**

 **Love you all..**

 **Let me have a speedy run toward my books...SAYONARA /\**

 **GOD Bless u all...**


End file.
